Project: 51NX
by NephewSnixx
Summary: Project: 51NX, what happens when Santana's most known source of rage takes form? Expect: Slight Romance, Possible Sex, and Clonecest.


_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!**_

Santana sat up, pushing the alarm clock off her nightstand, causing it to break on impact. "Fuck.." she mumbled as she got out of bed, stumbled on to the bathroom in stark, and she could care less that Kurt and Rachel also lived there, she needed to get her shower on. She turned on the shower, made sure it was warm before she stepped on, the water hitting her face was what she needed, that in a specific woman's embrace that she is currently receiving.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could find a new friend for Lord Tubbington." Brittany softly kissed at Santana's neck while her hands traced against the Latina's body. "Then we can shoot a new Fondue for Two, I was hoping we could touch base on that West-burrito Church." she continued giving Santana innocent eyes.

"West Bur.. What?" Santana started to chuckle. "It's Westboro Baptist Church, you don't live here, and also Rachel and Kurt already hate having Tubbington here just on the weekends, what makes you think they will like having him _AND_ a friend here?" Santana asked as she ran the shampoo through her hair. "Look, we just got back together, and we're naked in the shower together as well. How about we chill on our future, and live in today?" she asked as she turned to her girlfriend, giving her a slightly nervous lip bitten smile. "To start, you could wash my hair, and if you're good, you can go lower." she winked.

Brittany frowned a bit, all she wanted was to be more involved with Santana, she wanted to show that she could be a good girlfriend once again. "No, I was really wanting us to be a bit more than sex." she announced with her frown drooping lower.

"Britt.. We are more than sex, don't let my words right now make you think that.." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. "Come on, you can trust me right?" she leaned back a bit to let the water run through her hair.

"I want to, but.." the blonde sighed softly. "Lately we've been more focused on sex than we have been us, I love kissing your lady lips, and I could kiss them all day for the rest of my life." Brittany explained as she helped Santana stand straight. "I was really hoping we could, you know.. Actually have our relationship, like we weren't able to have while we were in high school."

Santana's demeanor went from happy to serious in mere seconds "What do you mean? We didn't go on dates? We didn't hold hands while strolling through the halls? What weren't we able to have Brittany?" her tone was harsh, and angry, she felt insulted by Brittany's words.

"I just.." Brittany's lips started to quiver, she got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around her and left the bathroom, tears and all.

Santana sighed as she bit her lip and nodded. "Fucking great." she looked up at the ceiling as if she was gazing up at god, she returned to her shower, trying to clear any anger she was building up, she had a big day ahead of her, and she wanted to focus on just that.

See, Santana had gotten a call a week prior from Quinn, asking if Santana would partake in a science experiment that involves something that no one would dare to attempt, or even think of at this day and age.

* * *

Santana made it to Yale after a boring train ride, her back was in pain from specific things she did the night before, but she just wanted to focus on getting Quinn's stupid, smart project thing over with so she can go back to the apartment, endure the Hummelberry obnoxiousness, then sleep the pain away. Even worse, she had to deal with looks from these preppy bitches that roam the fields of Yale, as if Santana's day couldn't be worse. Eventually she approached Quinn's lab, walked in and was instantly amazed at everything she saw.

"It's cool, huh?" Quinn popped out from behind one of her counters. "You wouldn't believe how much ass I had to kiss to get half of this, not that I'd tell you anyways." she said with a hint of laughter.

Santana rolled her eyes "Get your nerdy ass over here and hug me before I get pissy." she retorted the laughter, pulling Quinn in for a tight hug. "You really cleaned up, not that you needed it, but it's nice." she complimented.

"Thank you." Quinn kept a smile on her face as she moved from Santana's embrace to walk to this big machine. "So, you know those MRI scanners right? Well I was able to get one but I modified it, and well.. It's going to take emotions away from people." she explained while fiddling with the machine. "What we are hoping to do, is take away more than just emotion, imagine never feeling pain, or sick, or even ticklish." she expressed with a shine in her eyes.

"Honestly, I would love feeling pain, because it can show you have feelings." Santana bit her lower lip, but she couldn't help but be amazed at Quinn's invention-type-thingy.

"No dummy, I mean physical pain, like say someone hits you with a baseball bat, normally you'd be hurt, badly." Quinn said as she walked to Santana, grabbing her hand, and pulling her towards the machine. "But with my research, and enough funding, we can take the pain of a baseball bat to the gut, or head, and nullify it. It would feel like a crumpled ball of paper was tossed at you." she explained.

"Actually, that'd be pretty sweet, and you're wanting me to be your test subject?" Santana raised a brow as she sat on the bed of the machine. "What's in it for me?" she asked.

Quinn gave Santana a look of derision "I will give you $75 and that's more than pushing it." she answered then walked to one of her counters, grabbing a vial, then walked back to Santana. "Drink this, it'll put you to sleep, which I will need to get a correct reading, also you're gonna have to get out of those clothes."

Santana stood up in disgust "Is this some attempt to get a 3rd chance at touching my lady parts?" she asked kinda loud.

"Oh my god, shut the hell up, take the serum, then get out of those clothes, and into these." Quinn pointed over at the set of clothes. "That's what I was referring to you perverted bitch." she glared over at Santana.

Laughter was exchanged between the two, Santana was quick to change, just in case Quinn did want some more of the _Pez._ After she changed into a white tanktop and white briefs she sat on the bed, downed the serum then laid down.

"Okay, you all ready Santana?" Quinn asked as she hit a few buttons on her laptop.

_Snore..._

Quinn looked up, seeing that Santana was out of it. "Yup.. She's ready alright." the blonde gave a sigh as she walked to the bed, hooked up various wires to Santana's head, then strapping the Latina down on the bed. "Okay.. Everything looks ready.." she pulled out a mouth guard, placing it in Santana's mouth. "You will feel quite a shock.." Quinn softly spoke as she walked back to her station.

_3..  
2..  
1.._

Quinn presses the button, sending waves upon waves of electrical shock into Santana, the electricity that was sparking was indeed changing colors though. '_This could be a good sign_' Quinn thinks as images of Santana's thoughts show on her laptop, and strangely enough, they were organized by emotion. '_I knew San was a collected person.. But this shocks me.._' she looks up at Santana whom is still getting charges into her. '_N-No pun intended._' she pressed a button on her laptop to stop the electricity from flowing. Quinn noticed a folder that specifically said "Stay Away" which _sparked_ her curiosity as she clicked open, seeing all the hateful thoughts that Santana had for a lot of people.

"Quinn! You're needed in the botany clinic, 10 minutes!" a professor called out for the blonde.

'_Fuck.._' Quinn nodded then quickly walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

The folder started to shake, the screen flashes, something strange was surely happening. Santana's body began to shake, as more electricity gets pulsed into her, to the point that one would normally be dead. Suddenly another body started to form from the Latina, this body was similar to Santana's, looked exactly like Santana, the only feature that was different, was the hair. This _being_ had blonde hair, with black streaks. Once the body was complete, she fell onto the floor, sweating quite a bit, she placed one hand besides Santana's leg, pulling herself up, hair covering her face. Her breathing was heavy, with each inhale you could almost see her ribs, it was like she was waiting to be free.

"_Yeah, okay.. I will see you later!_" Quinn said from the other side of the door, she pulled out her keys.

The other blonde panicked, quickly grabbing Santana's clothes and left the room. '_Where the hell am I?_' she thought as she hid behind some bushes, put on Santana's clothes, then looked around for a few moments.

"Hey!"

'_Fuck!_' this person scaled the wall, vaulting over it with ease. She started to run away from the college, confused as to what she can do now, she patted around her waist, checking for a wallet, or some form of identification. She pulled out a wallet, checked it for anything she could use to pay for things, sadly nothing, but she found Santana's I.D. _'Santana Lopez.._' she smirked slightly and started to tread towards the address on the I.D.

* * *

_An hour later.._

The blonde mystery woman approached the door to the apartment '_Let's see what life as Santana Lopez is like.._' she thought as she unlocked the door with her palm, opening it by blinking once. Inside she saw people that seemed familiar, as if she saw these three people before, in a flash. She walked in, looks were definitely pointed her way, she was confused, scared, her fists clenched.

Kurt stood up giving a look towards Rachel, then Blaine, then back at the woman. "Uh.. You left your phone here, Brittany called, she's coming by.. Also I love your new look, it.. Suits you." he complimented with a smile grazing his face.

The woman smiled back as she walked over to what looks to be Santana's room, at least what she assumes correctly, is Santana's room. She sat down, and scanned her environment very carefully _'This Santana chick, she knows how to live..'_ she smiled, kicked her feet up on the bed and relaxed.

"Santana?" Brittany called out, setting her purse down then ran to the other blonde. "I love your hair for one, and for two.. How are you? Did you have fun at Quinn's lab?" she asked.

"Uh.. Y-Yes." the other blonde gave a simple answer.

"So.. About earlier.." Brittany spoke out, looking to the side. "I uh, forgive you for how you acted." she gave a smile.

Suddenly the flash of what transpired between Santana and Brittany appeared in her head. "E-Excuse me?" she asked and moved away from the other blonde. "What do you need to forgive me for? I did nothing wrong, and I damn sure don't appreciate your attitude." she spoke out angrily.

Brittany flinched a bit at the woman she thought was Santana's harsh words "S-Santana.. I am your girlfriend, why are you yelling at me?" few tears started to form on the poor woman's face. "I w-wasn't trying to.." her lips quivered.

The other woman chuckled "Do I sound like I give a fuck? On top of that, why would I be with someone like you?" she looked at Brittany. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last pathetic, annoying, retarded dweeb on planet Earth!"

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel quickly ran to the area "Brittany she doesn't mean it. Okay?" she held to the blonde.

Brittany shoved Rachel away "Y-You know what Santana, it was a mistake getting back with you." tears streamed down her face. "You're heartless, I never should have came back."

The other woman's eyes widened a bit, then she gave an evil smirk. "Why did you?" she started to chuckle. "Oh yeah, because you **ARE** stupid.. Stupid, pathetic blonde, idio-" she got interrupted by a huge slap from Brittany.

"Fuck you.." was the last words Brittany chose to say before leaving.

Rachel glared at the woman "Santana, what the hell has gotten over you!?" she stormed away from the woman.

'_Who the fuck are these people!?_' she thought to herself, looking towards the windows. '_Something is telling me to go crazy.._' she opened the window taking one step on the window frame, looked down at the ground. '_This looks crazy enough._' she thought even further.. Then.. She jumped down crashing into the dumpster, a loud thud was heard upon impact, but the woman slowly got up, unphased by the impact of the fall. '_Okay.. I am a major badass.'_ she thought with confidence as she started to walk away from the dumpster.

* * *

"Shit.. This is a problem.." Quin softly spoke while trying to find the folder she was interested in, but it wasn't there, it vanished for some unknown reason. The blonde left her laptop, unhooking the machine from Santana, then lightly patted the Latina's cheek. "Wake up, it's urgent."

Santana's eyes opened slightly, "I had a terrible dream, Q." she said as she sat up, holding onto her head. "I dreamt that I was in the middle of a thunder cloud, and each surge of electricity was sent through my body." she explained then began hugging herself. "O-Okay, why do I feel cold.. Like really cold.." Santana started to shiver.

Quinn paced for a few moments, "Okay.." she sighed then looked at Santana "I lost a certain folder of your memory.." she realized right then that Santana may not understand what in God's name she was saying. "Look." Quinn ran to her laptop, unplugging the charger then brought it over to Santana. "Right now, there is a bug implanted into your brain, that's what the serum contained. It's locked to the part of your brain that controls memories, and emotion." she explained while going to the root of Santana's brain. "Okay, so what that bug does is sends the data of your memories and emotions to my computer, and it separates the good from the bad, happy from the sad, pretty much it categorizes your memories, or at least it should do that, but your brain did that on it's own." she explained the best she could. "It sends a log of the effort it needs to do, but all it did was transfer, not sort.. There was a folder that did not want to be seen, which looked to have a _lot_ of hateful thoughts, and just pure rage."

"You mean Snix?" Santana asked.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana "Let's just call it.. Something different.. Anyways, I left you unattended for 10 minutes, and I had everything locked, to the point where if someone jiggled the door handle, I would know milliseconds before they even approach the door. When I came back, that folder that said to stay out, disappeared.." she gulped, worried about how Santana would react.

"So, long story short.. Snix doesn't exist anymore?" Santana kept her eye on the screen. "That means, I can't harbor any spiteful emotion?" she asked.

"Well, not to as severe of degree as you used to, you're still going to be able to feel mad, maybe even pissed, but it will be a flash, and you'd be over it." Quinn looked at Santana, biting her lower lip. "I am really sorry Santana, I didn't expect this to happen."

Santana waved her hand "Look, don't worry about it, people say I need to be less of a bitch anyways.. Can you get my clothes, please?" she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Quinn nodded then walked to where her clothes would be "Uhm.." she spoke out. "Your clothes aren't here Santana.." the blonde gulped a bit.

Now Santana was confused, even more than she was when Quinn was explaining all that mumbo jumbo about the emotion and memory thing. "Who came in here Quinn, if my clothes are gone, I need to know where they went, my fucking wallet is in there." she let out in an angered tone before she calmed down rather instantly.

"Let me check the camera feed." Quinn walked to her laptop, tossing the screen that had Santana's memories off to the side to check the video feed. "Okay.." she typed the exact time she had left the room. "That's when I left.." she got on the MRI bed sat the laptop on her lap so Santana could get a better view of it. "Oh my god!" Quinn exclaimed as the footage showed Santana getting shocked even more. "I-I swear the machine was not connected to the computer when I left.."

Santana took a closer look as she saw someone form from her "Woah, woah, woah, who the fuck is that?" she asked as she pointed at the blonde woman in the feed. "She looks just like me.. Quinn when were the changes made to my brain?" Santana asked.

Quinn paused the video, brought the memory explorer program that she made. "2:53.. That's around the time you started to surge again.." she looked over at Santana. "Y-You know what this means, right?"

Santana gulped and nodded. "Snix.. Is.. Real.." she looked at Quinn with worried eyes. "We gotta warn the others, like, now." she demanded.

"It might.. Be too late." Quinn confessed in a scared tone of voice.

…

"Shit.."


End file.
